


【真遥】一句话写真遥  Part 1 by lattice （六一贺文）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Kudos: 2





	【真遥】一句话写真遥  Part 1 by lattice （六一贺文）-lattice

【真遥】一句话写真遥 Part 1 by lattice （六一贺文）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【真遥】一句话写真遥 Part 1 by lattice （六一贺文）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b2cc50e)

睡不着开开脑洞，来个一句话写真遥（哪里是一句话了分明是一段话啊喂！   
顺便祝六一快乐233  
[part2 遥ver（图文并茂）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b39725d)

[part3 真琴ver（图文并茂）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b397291)

\--------------分割线----------------

#真遥# 一句话写真遥

by lattice

Part 1

1、 一句话写HE

“起床了真琴，今天青花鱼半价。”“诶……”哗，被子被掀开。

“起不起。”“遥亲我一口就起。”“那你睡吧。”转身走人。

“不要嘛！”从床上弹起三秒穿衣，扑住爱人紧抱在怀里。

2、 一句话写BE

“我可能还爱着你。”七濑遥远远站着。

墓碑前，女人带着小女孩献上白花，呜咽着。

“可是啊，我连为你落泪的权利，都没有呢。”

3、 一句话写强强

“哥哥大人，我开动了哦……腿分的不够开呢……哭了啊，哭了也不会放过你的哦。因为啊，你是我最爱的小遥哥哥呢……”

4、 一句话写傻白甜

“你头发沾上水草了。”听着年轻时的恋爱故事，遥凑近，在真琴羞涩捂脸的手上，落下一吻。

5、 一句话写渣攻或贱受

（OOC）

“你很坚强。ta不同，不能没有我。”真琴不愿再顾遥的抽泣，拿上公文包摔门而去，抱起小白猫：“猫猫，从今往后，好好享受我们的二人世界吧。”

6、 一句话写耍流氓

“耍流氓是什么呢？”语气无辜。“呜……别停啊……真琴……别……”“遥先告诉我什么是耍流氓啦。”真琴对着身下赤裸着满脸通红含泪的爱人，笑得阳光灿烂。

7、 一句话写黑化

遥，你是我的，只能是我的。任何试图想抢走你的人……我都绝不放过呢。

8、 一句话写kiss

岩鸢，小小的真琴在小小的遥脸上亲了一大口：“我最喜欢小遥了！”满脸通红跑开了。

遥摸着脸。东京，枕在遥膝上睡着的真琴流着口水。

从小狡猾到大呢。

9、 一句话写hug

你的怀抱是整个世界。

世界很小只有你一人。

10、一句话写OOXX

（圣洁的微笑）

多种体位，任君选择。啪啪啪啪，噗滋噗滋，嘿咻嘿咻，嗯嗯啊啊。腰酸背痛，不可描述。

11、一句话写遥真

“遥喜欢什么样的人？”“胸大的。”真琴低垂下头，“果然遥……嘛也难怪。”话音未落，被遥扑倒在地撕开衬衫，“很大，不信自己看。”

12、一句话写狗血

“说吧，你要多少钱才肯离开我的遥遥？”漫不经心拦下真琴，松冈凛眼里尽是轻蔑与不屑。

真琴看着鲨鱼牙噗嗤笑出声。

“咔！哥哥再演的像些嘛！”“麻烦！不演了！”凛扭头甩手走人，剧组五脸懵逼。

13、一句话橘真琴写给七濑遥

为你做鲭鱼烧，竟花光我毕生运气。

14、一句话七濑遥写给橘真琴

真琴，你快，出来，厨房，要炸，了。

15、一句话写给真遥

永远幸福啊。Makoharu, never stop.

Fin.

[#真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#一句话写真遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%80%E5%8F%A5%E8%AF%9D%E5%86%99%E7%9C%9F%E9%81%A5)

[#七濑遥](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E4%B8%83%E6%BF%91%E9%81%A5)

[#橘真琴](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A9%98%E7%9C%9F%E7%90%B4)

[#同人文](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA%E6%96%87)

[#free!](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/free%21)

[#六一快乐](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%85%AD%E4%B8%80%E5%BF%AB%E4%B9%90)

  
2016-06-01  
评论：10  
热度：60

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b39725d)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_b214149)  


评论(10)

热度(60)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) [小祖宗吖](https://xiaozuzonga921.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) [好多好多余灬](https://tingshuonibiaoxinhei.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://loveofsorrow.lofter.com/) [静&弥](https://loveofsorrow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) [柴柴柴](https://tudouhenkun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) [South.](https://xunlukaiyuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  8. [](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) [橘味鱼饼](https://julijuqi763.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://lei79988.lofter.com/) [蕾](https://lei79988.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) [。？](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) [。？](https://qumingzishenmedezuimafanle203.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://reinfine.lofter.com/) [鯷魚](https://reinfine.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  14. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://nanzhi186.lofter.com/) [南栀](https://nanzhi186.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://gloria-yh0205.lofter.com/) [这是一个昵称 _(:з」∠)__](https://gloria-yh0205.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) [千秋Chiaki](https://gracekuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://hahahaha385.lofter.com/) [今天也不知道ID取什么名字](https://hahahaha385.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) [......](https://lily8733.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) [丫絨棠](https://duizhuyugangfadaidemiao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) [Answer](https://1131414533.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://phoebe031.lofter.com/) [Phoebe](https://phoebe031.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) [HanAimee](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) [HanAimee](https://1022aimee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) [向南行的南行](https://xiangnanxingdenanxing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://skysnow312.lofter.com/) [Shiyasan](https://skysnow312.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://koonha.lofter.com/) [差三岁](https://koonha.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) [牧歌elmea](https://mugetwlilght.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://924335223.lofter.com/) [HANA_IKADA](https://924335223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://hxycyan.lofter.com/) [Cyan](https://hxycyan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://desireye.lofter.com/) [樗栎庸材徒自扰](https://desireye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://0577gu.lofter.com/) [57碳](https://0577gu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://29417221.lofter.com/) [岛。](https://29417221.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://asking-1001.lofter.com/) [Akking](https://asking-1001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://chengche9758.lofter.com/) [Cheng澈](https://chengche9758.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://chjing1.lofter.com/) [九转丹砂-](https://chjing1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://francis12.lofter.com/) [Francis](https://francis12.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://77tiantian.lofter.com/) [柒柒天天·FoPoTo](https://77tiantian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) [盘股天地](https://pgtd77.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://icehan.lofter.com/) [夌寒](https://icehan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) [造梦先生 ROCZY](https://mrsandmanblog.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://zngchn.lofter.com/) [zngchn](https://zngchn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) [rc_alcohol](https://casadelamemoria.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://eternalfree.lofter.com/) [pho](https://eternalfree.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://37piao.lofter.com/) [湿腐飘是少女心大叔身](https://37piao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
